Ich wścibscy rodzice/Rozdział 5
Rozdział 5 – ''Pozory mylą'' Cofnijmy się w czasie o jakieś trzydzieści sekund, może minutę. Kiedy już pan Dinkley stanął pomiędzy swoją żoną, a gangsterem, który chciał ją zastrzelić, pan Rogers puścił pana Jonesa i wręczył mu gumową pałkę, wyjętą zza paska. – Zajmij się nim – powiedział, wskazując na stojącego bliżej nich bandytę. Następnie podkradł się do drugiego osiłka, którego sprawnie rozbroił i zakuł w kajdanki. Sądząc po tonie głosu Sama, tekst o "zajęciu się" mięśniakiem nie był prośbą, lecz rozkazem. Wobec tego Skip wziął potężny zamach i kilkakrotnie mocno uderzył opryszka pałką w głowę, kark i plecy. Nagle rozległ się wystrzał, a chwilę później – kobiecy krzyk. Obróciwszy głowę, mężczyzna dostrzegł Alice, potrząsającą ramieniem Gregory'ego, który leżał na podłodze z zamkniętymi oczami, nie reagując na błagania swojej żony; zauważył też, że uzbrojony przestępca ponownie celuje w kobietę, która tym razem o tym nie wiedziała. Pan Jones zamachnął się po raz drugi, zamierzając zatłuc bandytę, który najwyraźniej zabił jego przyjaciela... ale zanim zdążył wykonać swój plan, pan Rogers przygwoździł zbira do podłogi i lekkim ruchem głowy wskazał na panią Dinkley, nie ustającą w rozpaczliwych próbach uzyskania jakiegokolwiek znaku życia ze strony swego męża. Skip nie potrzebował słów, żeby zrozumieć, o co chodziło Samowi (znał go już prawie dwadzieścia lat), lecz nie miał pojęcia, jak pocieszyć Alice. Z braku lepszego pomysłu ukląkł przy niej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Ona jednak wcale nie zwróciła na niego uwagi; rzuciła się tylko na pierś swojego męża i wybuchnęła rozdzierającym płaczem. Wkrótce na miejscu zjawiło się sześciu policjantów. Czarnowłosy Bob, który chyba pełnił funkcję nieformalnego dowódcy grupy, wyraźnie miał chęć dowiedzieć się wszystkich szczegółów tego, co się stało. Ujrzawszy zapłakaną, zrozpaczoną kobietę, zrezygnował; w milczeniu wykonał salut i poszedł pomóc swoim kolegom w zakuwaniu ogłuszonych gangsterów i stawianiu ich na nogi. Kiedy już się z tym uporali (bandyta, którym "zajął się" pan Jones, miał trochę problemu z utrzymaniem równowagi), Bob pytająco spojrzał na pana Rogersa. – Spotkamy się na komendzie – powiedział ten drugi. – Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. Bob ze zrozumieniem kiwnął głową. – Chodźmy, chłopaki – odezwał się, chwytając jednego z opryszków za ramię. – Swift się ucieszy, kiedy mu przyprowadzimy tych gagatków. x Kilka minut później Bob i jego ekipa opuścili budynek, prowadząc ze sobą skutych kajdankami gangsterów. Herszt bandy, Garver, ze złością spojrzał najpierw na Blake'ów (wystraszona Daphne przytuliła się do swojej mamy i ukryła twarz w jej kurtce), a następnie na resztę dzieciaków, Scooby'ego, panią Jones i panią Rogers, po czym wymamrotał: – Moglibyśmy kąpać się w forsie, gdyby nie zjawiły się te ciekawskie smarkacze i ich wścibscy rodzice... – Lepiej uważaj na to, co mówisz – ostrzegł go porucznik Swift, podczas gdy jego podwładni wsadzali opryszków do radiowozu. – Od tej chwili każde twoje słowo może zostać użyte przeciw tobie. Tymczasem Bob podszedł do pani Rogers i odciągnął ją trochę na bok. – Mam złe wieści – oznajmił. – Jeden z tych bandytów zastrzelił przyjaciela pani męża; wie pani, tego inżyniera. – Jak ja to powiem jego córkom...? – wyszeptała wstrząśnięta kobieta. – Zaraz, a co z jego żoną? – To taka długowłosa brunetka? – Tak. Czy ona też...? – Nie, ona przeżyła. Kiedy stamtąd odchodziliśmy, opłakiwała swojego męża. – Biedactwo... – powiedziała cicho pani Rogers. – I biedne dziewczynki – dodała, spojrzawszy na Velmę i Madelyn, rozmawiające po cichu z Kudłatym i Maggie. Wszyscy czworo wyglądali na bardzo zaniepokojonych; zapewne już się domyślali, że stało się coś niedobrego. – Jeśli pani chce, mogę im powiedzieć – zaoferował Bob. – Nie, ja to zrobię; one pana nie znają – po tych słowach kobieta podeszła do zbitych w ciasną gromadkę dzieci i powiedziała poważnie: – Velmo, Madelyn, mam dla was przykrą wiadomość. Wasz tata nie żyje. Madelyn zrobiła minę pełną przerażenia, szoku i niedowierzania, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Velma natomiast – ku zdumieniu wszystkich, którzy znali ją jako dziewczynkę cichą i spokojną – kilkakrotnie tupnęła nogą, krzycząc: – Nie! To niemożliwe! To nieprawda! – Velmo – pani Rogers położyła dłonie na ramionach dziewczynki – wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale to prawda. Twój tata umarł. Tak powiedział mi posterunkowy Sloane... – To nieprawda! Tata nie mógł umrzeć! – upierała się Velma, nadal tupiąc nogą jak małe, rozpieszczone dziecko. – To nieprawda! Nieprawda! Madelyn nieśmiało ścisnęła dłoń siostry. – Co my teraz zrobimy? Wiesz... mama, ty i ja? – spytała, gdy ich oczy się spotkały. Usta Velmy wygięły się w podkówkę. Po chwili obie dziewczynki mocno przytuliły się do siebie nawzajem i rozpłakały się. x Kiedy kroki policjantów i wyprowadzanych przez nich bandytów ucichły, pan Rogers ukląkł obok leżącego na podłodze pana Dinkleya i przycisnął dwa palce do jego szyi. – A to ciekawe... – mruknął, po czym dość mocno trącił przyjaciela w ramię. – No dobra, Greg, dość już tych szopek. Wstawaj – powiedział głośno, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że Skip Jones spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. – N-na co ty l-li-iczysz? – wykrztusiła Alice, która najwyraźniej właśnie zaczęła odzyskiwać kontakt z rzeczywistością. – O-on już ni-igdy ... – w tym momencie poczuła, że ktoś obejmuje ją ramieniem. – AAAAAA! – wrzasnęła przerażona, wyrywając się z tego uchwytu i potrącając Skipa, który w konsekwencji upadł na podłogę. – Au... – jęknął pan Jones, masując sobie tył głowy. – Mogłabyś trochę bardziej uważać? I właściwie czemu tak się drzesz? – Dobre pytanie – zauważył pan Dinkley, otwierając oczy i siadając jakby nigdy nic. Uważniejszy obserwator dostrzegłby jednak, że starał się unikać używania lewej ręki. – Nie obraź się, skarbie, ale kiedy ty krzyczysz, to naprawdę można ogłuchnąć. – Ty... ty... ty żyjesz? – wyjąkała kobieta. – Jasny gwint...! – Skip Jones zrobił wielkie oczy i mocno uszczypnął się w ramię, żeby upewnić się, że to nie sen ani nie zwidy. – Oczywiście, że żyję – Gregory przysunął się do żony i dotknął jej twarzy. – Au...! – krzyknął zaskoczony, otrzymawszy silny cios w lewy policzek. – Za co? – Dlaczego udawałeś trupa?! Masz pojęcie, jak się bałam?! – zawołała z gniewem Alice. – Przepraszam cię, słonko, ale nie miałem innego wyjścia – tłumaczył się jej mąż. – Gdyby ten człowiek zorientował się, że żyję, mógłby mnie dobić, a wtedy naprawdę zostałabyś wdową. – Dobrze, w takim razie przyjmuję przeprosiny; ale to nie zmienia faktu, że za karę będziesz spał na kanapie przez cały miesiąc. Czy wyraziłam się jasno? – Tak, kochanie – odrzekł potulnie Gregory. Usłyszawszy to, jego żona przytuliła się do niego i pocałowała go w ciągle czerwony lewy policzek. – La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento...''Z włoskiego: ''Kobieta zmienną jest, jak piórko na wietrze... (G. Verdi, Rigoletto) – zanucił Sam Rogers. Alice posłała mu zabójcze spojrzenie, ale nie powiedziała nic. – Zaczekajcie chwilę, czegoś tu nie rozumiem – odezwał się Skip. – Greg, ten opryszek strzelił do ciebie z pistoletu, więc jakim cudem udało ci się przeżyć? – Dzięki temu – pan Dinkley rozpiął koszulę, pokazując ukrytą pod nią kamizelkę kuloodporną. – Skąd to masz? – zdumiała się jego żona. – Od porucznika Swifta – wyjaśnił pan Rogers. – Nie jest święty, ale nigdy nie zabrałby nikogo, zwłaszcza cywila, na tak niebezpieczną akcję, nie dając mu żadnej ochrony. – A ta czerwona plama? – dopytywał pan Jones. – To atrament z mojego ulubionego pióra – odrzekł ponuro Gregory, wyjmując z kieszeni szczątki obsadki. Alice objęła go nieco mocniej i wybuchnęła głośnym, niemal histerycznym śmiechem. – T-ty głuptasie! – wykrztusiła wreszcie. – Omal nie zginąłeś, a żałujesz pióra? – Trochę... ale gorsze jest to, że kula odbiła się od niego rykoszetem i wbiła mi się w ramię. – Nie martw się. Izba przyjęć widziała nie takie przypadki. Twoja żona na pewno to potwierdzi – powiedział pogodnie Sam Rogers. – No, wstawajcie już z tej podłogi. – Ja nie mogę – zgłosiła pani Dinkley. – Zwichnęłam sobie kostkę. – Trzeba ją unieruchomić – stwierdził pan Jones. – Pójdę poszukać czegoś twardego. – Zaczekaj – pan Rogers złapał go za łokieć. – To nie będzie konieczne. Wystarczy przywiązać zranioną nogę do zdrowej. – Niby czym? – Moim krawatem. Widzisz? Gotowe. Teraz stań z drugiej strony; zrobimy krzesełko i wyniesiemy ją na zewnątrz. Alice, trzymaj się mocno. Greg, ty otwo... do licha, gdzie on się podział? Greg! – Jestem tutaj – pan Dinkley wyłonił się z pobliskiego pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą stare, zakurzone krzesło. – Sprawdziłem je; wytrzyma ciężar dorosłej osoby – dodał zachęcająco. x Pani Rogers, pani Jones i państwo Blake'owie już od ponad kwadransa robili wszystko, co mogli, żeby uspokoić Velmę i jej siostrzyczkę, kurczowo obejmujące się ramionami i głośno zawodzące. Niestety, wysiłki dorosłych okazywały się równie daremne, jak wygłupy Scooby'ego, który liczył na to, że w ten sposób zdoła trochę rozbawić dziewczynki. Reszta młodocianych detektywów-amatorów przyglądała się temu z nosami spuszczonymi na kwintę. – Biedne Velma i Maddie – szepnęła w końcu Maggie. – To nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć. – Masz rację – westchnęła Daphne. – Mam takie dziwne uczucie, że to wszystko przeze mnie. – Czemu? – nie zrozumiał Kudłaty. – Bo gdybyście nie przyszli mnie ratować, to wasi rodzice też by tu nie przyjechali i pan Dinkley jeszcze by żył... – Nie, Daph. To nie twoja wina, że cię, kurczę, porwano – Kudłaty potrząsnął głową. – To ja tu jestem winny. Mój tata pracuje w policji, więc powinienem się, kurczę, domyślić, jak to się skończy, i powiedzieć o tym reszcie... oni nie mieli bladego pojęcia, w co się, kurczę, pakowaliśmy... – Patrzcie! – krzyknął nagle Fred, wskazując na główne drzwi rezydencji, którymi właśnie wyszedł nikt inny, tylko pan Dinkley. – Kurczę! To żywy trup! Ratuj się, kto może! – Kudłaty chwycił siostrę za rękę i pociągnął ją do pierwszej kryjówki, jaka mu przyszła do głowy: za plecy matki. – Mamusiu! – przerażony Fred wbiegł w swoją mamę z takim impetem, że przewrócił ją na ziemię. – Ż-żywy trup? – wykrztusiła wystraszona Velma, nie podnosząc głowy, a za to nieświadomie wbijając paznokcie w plecy swojej siostry, która w efekcie zawyła z bólu. – Wybacz, Maddie...! – Czego wy się wszyscy boicie? – spytał zdziwiony pan Blake. – Przecież żywe trupy i inne potwory nie istnieją. – Im chyba chodziło o pana Dinkleya, tatku – wyjaśniła Daphne, wskazując na mężczyznę, przytrzymującego otwarte drzwi. Po krótkiej chwili w przejściu pojawili się pan Jones i pan Rogers, którzy między sobą nieśli panią Dinkley, siedzącą na krześle. Pan Dinkley powiedział coś cicho do reszty swojej grupy i wszyscy czworo zaczęli się śmiać. – No, jeśli on jest żywym trupem, to ja jestem Świętym Mikołajem – zauważyła rozbawiona pani Blake. Słysząc to, siostry Dinkley odważyły się podnieść wzrok, po czym ostrożnie, cały czas trzymając się za ręce, podeszły do rodziców. – Tato... ty naprawdę żyjesz? – spytała nieśmiało Madelyn. – Naprawdę. Trochę skaleczyłem się w rękę, ale żyję – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał jej policzek. Mała puściła dłoń siostry i przytuliła się do ojca najmocniej, jak mogła. – Velmo, chodź tutaj – pani Dinkley skinęła ręką na swoją starszą córkę, stojącą nieco na uboczu. Dziewczynka spełniła polecenie, trzęsąc się przy tym jak galareta; spodziewała się bowiem nagany. Ku jej zdumieniu, mama objęła ją i pocałowała w czoło. – Jak to? Nawet na mnie nie nakrzyczysz, chociaż przeze mnie Maddie, ty, i tata mieliście kłopoty? – wyjąkała Velma. – O tym tata i ja porozmawiamy z wami później – odrzekła jej mama. – Teraz po prostu cieszę się, że obie jesteście całe i zdrowe. – Skończyliście już? – spytał pan Rogers. – Musimy was jeszcze zabrać do szpitala. – A co się stało? – chciała wiedzieć Maggie, która już dawno uwolniła się z uchwytu starszego brata i teraz ciągnęła rękaw munduru ojca. – Rodzice Madelyn i Velmy są lekko ranni – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – A ty, młoda damo, przekaż swoim przyjaciołom, że jeszcze dzisiaj osobiście was wszystkich przesłucham. x Następnego dnia młodzi detektywi (plus Maggie i Madelyn) siedzieli w pokoju Velmy, czekając na wynik narady pięciu par rodzicielskich. Tak, pięciu, nie czterech; w naradzie brali też udział rodzice Scooby'ego, którzy zostali powiadomieni o całej sprawie przez państwa Rogersów. – To trwa już trzecią godzinę – zauważyła Velma, nerwowo mnąc rąbek swojego sweterka. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam wrażenie, że czeka nas coś strasznego. Wkrótce drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju zajrzał pan Rogers. – Na dół – polecił krótko. Cała siódemka potulnie poszła za nim do salonu. Jeśli którekolwiek z dzieci sądziło, że może jednak sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach, to złudzenia te prysły w momencie, gdy pan Jones powiedział: – Podjęliśmy decyzję. Wszyscy dostajecie szlaban. Daphne i... – w tym momencie zerknął na trzymaną w dłoni kartkę – i Madelyn na dwa tygodnie; Fred, Scooby i Maggie na miesiąc; Kudłaty i Velma na półtora miesiąca. – Dlaczego Daphne też dostaje karę? Przecież to nie była jej wina! – zaprotestował Fred. – To bez sensu! – Przeciwnie. To wszystko jest zupełnie logiczne – odezwał się pan Dinkley. – Po dwa tygodnie szlabanu za potajemne prowadzenie Agencji Detektywistycznej Scooby Doo i waszą nocną wyprawę oraz dodatkowe dwa tygodnie dla Velmy i Kudłatego za zabranie młodszych sióstr. – No i dla Maggie, za zaszantażowanie brata – dodał pan Rogers. – I jeszcze jedno – powiedziała pani Blake. – Koniec z zagadkami. – Tylko na czas trwania kary, prawda? – spytała z nadzieją Daphne, choć w głębi duszy czuła, że niepotrzebnie się łudzi. – Na zawsze – odparł pan Rogers. – Od tej chwili nie ma już Agencji Detektywistycznej Scooby Doo. – Nie możecie nam tego zrobić! – krzyknął Kudłaty. – Zagadki to nasze hobby – dodała cicho Velma. – Trudno – pani Dinkley lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – Będziecie musieli znaleźć sobie nowe zajęcie. – To kiedy zaczyna się ten szlaban? – spytał nagle Fred. Daphne miała ochotę go udusić za ten idiotyczny wyskok, ale musiała ograniczyć się do spojrzenia na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka. – W tej chwili – odrzekła pani Jones. – Chodź, Scoobercie – Mama-Doo chwyciła swojego syna za skórę na karku i pociągnęła go w kierunku drzwi. – Łokąd? – zdziwił się Scooby. – Rodrędziesz roją rarę u nas – wyjaśnił jego ojciec. – Nie! Łudłaty! – zaskomlał szczeniak. – Scooby! – zawył Kudłaty, usiłując wyrwać się swojej mamie. Na próżno. Usłyszawszy trzask drzwi, które zamknęły się za Scoobym i jego rodzicami, Kudłaty zaczął płakać jak małe dziecko. – Nie rób scen, Norville – powiedział surowo pan Rogers. – Scooby wróci za miesiąc, kiedy skończy mu się kara. – A poza tym – dodała pani Rogers nieco łagodniejszym tonem – jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to za tydzień pójdziemy go odwiedzić. x – Od tamtego czasu tata i mama śledzą każdy nasz ruch. Maddie ma szczęście, bo jej kara kończy się pojutrze i będzie mogła spotykać się z koleżankami, ale ja jeszcze przez miesiąc będę się czuła jak w więzieniu – poskarżyła się Velma. – Przykra sprawa – stwierdził Jeff, stojący po drugiej stronie płotu. – Ale zaraz, chyba masz jakiś kontakt z resztą swojej paczki, prawda? Przecież w Coolsville jest tylko jedno gimnazjum... – Nie zapominaj, że jesteśmy w różnych klasach; poza tym, Daphne cały czas jest pod nadzorem jednego z lokajów swoich rodziców. – A, faktycznie – przypomniał sobie chłopiec. – Nazywa go Jenkinsem. Ale wiesz, on jest niegroźny; robi dosłownie wszystko, co każe mu Daphne. – To nie znaczy, że nie może być szpiegiem państwa Blake'ów – Velma lekko wzruszyła ramionami. Nagle zauważyła, że Jeff prawie dusi się z tłumionego chichotu. – Z czego się śmiejesz? – Zaczynasz mówić jak Fred – padła odpowiedź. – To przecież on zawsze głosi teorie spiskowe, nie? – Niby tak... ale on zwykle jeszcze bredzi coś o kosmitach i Ryżym Śledziuchu. – No tak, według Freda zawsze winny jest Ryży – Jeff parsknął śmiechem. – A skoro mowa o winnych: dlaczego ten cały Garther... – Garver – poprawiła Velma. – Rzeczywiście, dzięki. No to dlaczego ten cały Garver i jego banda porwali Daphne? – Zaraz... jak to powiedziała pani Blake... – dziewczynka lekko zmarszczyła brwi. – Już wiem! – zawołała po chwili namysłu. – Garver chciał się zemścić; kiedyś pracował w firmie rodziców Daphne, ale oni go zwolnili, bo podobno chciał zdefraudować dużą sumę pieniędzy... – CO chciał zrobić? – Zwędzić mnóstwo forsy. – Aha. A kiedy to było? – Dokładnie nie wiem, ale pani Blake powiedziała, że Daphne była wtedy malutka. – I ten facet postanowił się zemścić po tylu latach? – zdziwił się chłopiec. – Co on, zgłupiał? – A bo ja wiem? Dorośli są czasem bardzo dziwni. x Pani Dinkley odłożyła książkę na stolik, nieznacznie przeciągnęła się w fotelu i westchnęła z melancholią; zdała sobie bowiem sprawę, że w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni zdążyła przeczytać wszystkie ciekawsze książki, jakie były w domu (stare uniwersyteckie podręczniki jej męża oraz poradniki dla majsterkowiczów się nie liczyły). I czym by się tu teraz zająć, mając w perspektywie jeszcze co najmniej tydzień przymusowego urlopu? Wtem przypomniały jej się teczka z aktami Agencji Detektywistycznej Scooby Doo, którą jej mąż znalazł w "bazie" dzieciaków, a która od czasu "procesu" młodocianych detektywów leżała na jednej z półek w biblioteczce. Kobieta wstała, pokuśtykała do wspomnianego mebla, wyjęła teczkę, wróciła na fotel i zaczęła czytać. Ku jej zdziwieniu, sprawy zupełnie błahe przeplatały się z bardzo poważnymi. Oto kilka wybranych opisów: Sprawa numer 1: Wielki pająk''Patrz: ''Pierwsze śledztwo. Miejsce: szkoła Podejrzani: brak '(Jak to brak? A Ryży Śledziuch i Gondarianie? – Fred)'' Data śledztwa: 9 października 1992 Poszlaki: wielkość pająka (tata Velmy powiedział, że takie olbrzymie nie istnieją); karteczka z dziwną nazwą; Fred połknięty przez potwora (Velma odkryła, że pająki nie potrafią połykać) Winowajcy: Jeff Grey i Ryży Śledziuch '(plus Gondarianie, dla których pracuje Ryży! – Fred)'' Motyw: Jeff chciał zaimponować Daphne, a Ryży mu pomagał w zamian za hulajnogę. '(Akurat. Tak naprawdę pracuje dla Gondarian. – Fred)'' Inne: Po tym, jak Fred zdesmakował (przepraszam, miało być "zdemaskował" – Kudłaty) Ryżego, a Jeff się przyznał, okazało się, że Ryży próbował otruć Velmę na śmierć. Velma została zabrana karetką do szpitala i leżała tam ponad miesiąc. Pisał: Kudłaty (...) Sprawa nr 38: Upiorny dostawca pizzy''Patrz: http://www.brendala.livejournal.com/136198.html Miejsce: ''podwórko Kudłatego, "Pizzowa Stodoła" i znów podwórko Kudłatego Podejrzani: w zasadzie brak, ale niejaki pan Muchary podejrzanie szybko dowiedział się o przykrej pizzowej przygodzie Kudłatego i Scooby'ego Data śledztwa: 3 września 1993 Poszlaki: kawałek trofeum Pizzożercy; pizza z kiszoną kapustą i sardynkami (upiór miał ją przy sobie, a Benjy jadł ją w "Pizzowej Stodole") Winowajca: Benjy Motyw: Benjy od trzech lat nie mógł pokonać Kudłatego i Scooby'ego w konkursie Pizzożerców, więc postanowił pozbyć się konkurencji Pisała: Daphne (...) Sprawa nr 53: Lodoróg Miejsce: Koktajl-Bar Podejrzani: Oliver Rosebud, niedawno zwolniony pracownik; pan Muchary, właściciel sieci barów z podłym żarciem; Arthur White, właściciel lodziarni "Ekskluzywnej" '(I RYŻY ŚLEDZIUCH! – FRED)'' Data śledztwa: 1 czerwca 1994 Poszlaki: plamy z lodów szynkowo-serowych '(Swoją drogą, trzeba być idiotą, żeby paradować w kostiumie z prawdziwych lodów, gdy Kudłaty i Scooby są w pobliżu. – Daphne); groźby Olivera, który powoływał się na znajomości w sanepidzie (PS. Komisja zjawiła się kilka dni później, ale nie znalazła nic, co mogłoby zaszkodzić reputacji Koktajl-Baru. – Kudłaty); propozycja pana Mucharego, który chciał kupić lokal'' Winowajca: pan White Motyw: Pan White chciał doprowadzić Koktajl-Bar do bankructwa, żeby mieć więcej klientów. Inne: W nagrodę za rozwiązanie tej zagadki mamy duże zniżki na całe menu Koktajl-Baru. Pisał: Kudłaty (...) Sprawa nr 74: Daphne z zaświatów Miejsce: nasza baza, a potem jaskinia w pobliżu miasta Podejrzani: Daphne Wampirzyca Data śledztwa: 17 września 1994 Poszlaki: drucik z haczykiem, zaczepiony o obrożę Scooby'ego; sztuczne kły; plakietka z napisem "Własność Gimnazjum w Coolsville", przymocowana do trumny Winowajca: Daphne (nie-wampirzyca) Motyw: ćwiczyła rolę do przedstawienia i chciała sprawdzić, czy jest przekonująca Inne: Daphne odegrała swoją rolę po mistrzowsku. Zadbała o każdy szczegół – latała, miała kły i trumnę, a nawet udawała, że szkodzi jej czosnek. Potem, w ramach zadośćuczynienia za napędzenie nam strachu, wręczyła nam bilety na przedstawienie, które odbyło się kilka dni później. W nim też wypadła świetnie i na koniec dostała zasłużone wielkie brawa. Warto było dać się jej nastraszyć. '(Wielkie dzięki, Velmo! – Daphne)'' Pisała: Velma (...) Sprawa numer 82: Znikające cukierki''Patrz: http://fav.me/d6sce2q Miejsce: ''dom Kudłatego Podejrzany: Ryży Śledziuch Data śledztwa: 31 października 1994 (Halloween) Poszlaki: pusta miska po cukierkach '(I PODEJRZANIE WYPCHANE KIESZENIE KUDŁATEGO, SHERLOCKU! – DAPHNE)'' Winowajcy: zasadniczo Kudłaty i Scooby... ale dam głowę, że Ryży też maczał w tym palce! '(FRED, IDŹ SIĘ LECZYĆ. – DAPHNE)'' Motyw: łakomstwo Kudłatego i Scooby'ego oraz złośliwość Ryżego '(PRZECIEŻ JEGO NAWET NIE BYŁO WTEDY W MIEŚCIE! – DAPHNE)'' Inne: Dziewczyny odmówiły pomocy w ujęciu Ryżego. '(Bo wiedziałyśmy, że on tego nie zrobił. – Velma)'' Pisał: Fred (...) Rozwiązanych zagadek było w sumie około 90. Dotarłszy do końca ostatniego opisu, pani Dinkley pokuśtykała do telefonu i wykręciła numer państwa Rogersów. – Cześć, Jess, tu Ala – przywitała się, usłyszawszy w słuchawce damski głos. – Dziękuję, już lepiej; boli tylko od czasu do czasu. Słuchaj, mogłabyś do mnie na chwilę wpaść...? Nie, niekoniecznie teraz, ale lepiej jak najprędzej. Chodzi mi o tę agencję detektywistyczną, którą prowadziły dzieci; chyba znalazłam okoliczności łagodzące... To co, przyjdziesz...? Świetnie, czekam. x "Akta spraw Agencji Detektywistycznej Scooby Doo" przechodziły z rąk do rąk, wywołując rozbawienie, pomieszane z podziwem; dorośli musieli bowiem przyznać sami przed sobą, że ich dzieci zrobiły jednak trochę dobrego. W tej sytuacji pan Rogers (który w tych dniach – a raczej nocach – był dość zapracowany i w efekcie zobaczył akta jako ostatni) czym prędzej zwołał kolejną rodzicielską naradę, tym razem u siebie w domu. Sześcioro dzieci i pies czekało na jej wynik w pokoju Maggie (Kudłaty akurat miał u siebie "kurczę, kosmiczny bałagan"). W końcu zostali wezwani do salonu. – Co znowu przeskrobaliśmy? – spytał od razu Kudłaty. – Tym razem nic – odrzekł jego tata, spacerując po pokoju z rękami założonymi w tył, jak zawsze, gdy był czymś zdenerwowany. – Więc co się stało? – dociekała Daphne. – Cóż... – zaczęła niepewnie pani Dinkley – przejrzeliśmy akta waszej Agencji... – I doszliśmy do wniosku, że ukaraliśmy was trochę zbyt surowo – dokończył pan Blake. – To znaczy, że już nie mamy szlabanu? – chciał wiedzieć Fred. – Nie, szlaban zostaje – odparła pani Jones. – Mamy dla was inną propozycję. Kiedy już skończy wam się kara, będziecie mogli znowu prowadzić tę waszą Agencję Detektywistyczną... – Super! – krzyknęła równocześnie cała piątka młodych detektywów-amatorów. – ALE – dodał z naciskiem pan Rogers – mamy kilka warunków. – Jasne, tato, zrobimy wszystko, co chcecie – obiecał Kudłaty. – Świetnie – stwierdziła jego mama – a więc po pierwsze: nie wolno wam w to wciągać ani Maggie, ani tym bardziej Madelyn... przynajmniej dopóki nie skończą jedenastu lat. – Zaraz – Fred lekko zmarszczył brwi – a co z Velmą? Przecież ona będzie miała jedenaste urodziny dopiero za miesiąc... – Moja kara skończy się tylko kilka dni wcześniej, Freddy – przypomniała mu Velma. – Chyba wytrzymasz do tego czasu, prawda? – Jasne. Przynajmniej będę miał więcej czasu na dopracowanie mojej super pułapki na Ryżego Śledziucha i innych bandytów... – Wracając do naszych warunków – przerwał mu pan Dinkley – drugi jest taki: chłopcy, macie opiekować się Velmą i Daphne. Strzeżcie ich jak oka w głowie i nie odstępujcie ani na krok, zrozumiano? – Łak, płoszę pana – Scooby zrobił łapą nieco koślawy salut. – Jenkins zresztą też będzie nad wami czuwał – wtrąciła się pani Blake. – Mamo...! – jęknęła zrozpaczona Daphne. – Nawet nie próbuj dyskutować – ostrzegł ją ojciec. – Mama i ja nie zamierzamy ryzykować, że znowu zostaniesz porwana. Wybieraj: albo nadzór Jenkinsa, albo żadnych zagadek. – Och, no dobrze, niech wam będzie – mruknęła naburmuszona dziewczynka. – Jeszcze jakieś warunki? – Tylko jeden – powiedział pan Jones. – Przez najbliższy rok nie wolno wam na własną rękę opuszczać miasta. x Trzeba przyznać dorosłym, że dotrzymali słowa. W dzień jedenastych urodzin Velmy zwrócili dzieciom ich akta, co oznaczało oficjalne reaktywowanie Agencji Detektywistycznej Scooby Doo. – Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, skarbie – powiedział pan Dinkley, wręczając Velmie niewielką, lecz dość ciężką, błękitną walizeczkę. – Wszystkiego najlepszego... tylko uważaj, to jest delikatne – dodał szybko, zauważywszy, że dziewczynka szykuje się do potrząśnięcia pudełkiem. – A co to właściwie jest? – spytała Velma. – Może to ten zestaw małego chemika, o którym marzyłaś? – podsunął Fred. – Aparat fotograficzny! – Nowe szkło powiększające! – Scooby-chłupki! – przekrzykiwali się Daphne, Kudłaty i Scooby. – No, otwórz to wreszcie! – zniecierpliwiona Madelyn lekko szturchnęła siostrę w bok. Velma ostrożnie położyła walizeczkę na podłodze i otworzyła ją. Ze środka w ciągu kilku sekund wyskoczył komputer, przewiązany ozdobną, czerwoną tasiemką. – Tato! – pisnęła uradowana dziewczynka, rzucając się ojcu na szyję. – Jesteś kochany! Dziękuję! – Nie ma za co, Elfiku. Nie ma za co – mężczyzna przytulił córkę i pocałował ją w czoło. x Tak... Agencja Detektywistyczna Scooby Doo powróciła w naprawdę wspaniałym stylu. Pan Blake zafundował dzieciakom telefon i windę. Pan Rogers, który aż za dobrze znał apetyty Kudłatego i Scooby'ego, wstawił do bazy Agencji całkiem sporą lodówkę. Pan Jones zrobił tabliczkę informacyjną. Pan Dinkley natomiast zmontował turbo-deskorolkę... ale to akurat nie był najlepszy pomysł, bo Velma okazała się małym piratem drogowym. Kilka tygodni później, w sobotni poranek, wielki, zielony duch ukradł rower Kudłatego... ale tej historii nie będę Wam opowiadać, bo na pewno już ją znacie. ---- ← Poprzedni rozdział ---- ;Przypisy Kategoria:Rozdziały